This invention relates generally to athletic equipment and more particularly to a knee pad.
Protection of the knee presents particular problems in contact sports such as football. As the leg is flexed, conventional cover pads tend to ride off the knee, leaving it unprotected and thus vulnerable to contusions, abrasions and other types of injury. If steps are taken to maintain the pad on the knee, as by taping the pad on the knee, the flexibility of the leg, and thus the maneuverability of the athlete, is impaired.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,601,659, 1,835,295, 1,862,303, 3,945,046 and 4,024,584 which show various prior art devices for protecting the knee.